En El Oeste
by Ketzalcoatl Ketzalli
Summary: Nuestras amigas las ponies son atrapadas en una disputa entre una ciudad del viejo oeste llamada Appleloosa y el rebaño de búfalos nativos de ese lugar.


Buenas. Yo trayendo una nueva historia, bueno la verdad es que no es una historia original, es una transcripción de un episodio de My Little Pony, solo le estoy agregando un poco de mi cosecha. Le he agregado de mi genero favorito el yuri. Espero les guste esta transcripción.

**My Little Pony** no me pertecene, es propiedad de su creadora Lauren Faust

Episodio original escrito por Dave Polsky

* * *

Temporada 1, Episodio 21: En el Oeste.

Tren pony en camino a Appleloosa, último vagón...

― ... Y fue entonces que la pajarita amarilla dijo para sí misma. "Mmmh... Mi arbolito favorito ya no es un arbolito" Así que canto su canción, con emoción. Y todos vivieron en el enorme árbol, felices para siempre. El fin. ― Le decía Applejack a un árbol de manzano acostado en una mullida cama en el último vagón, al momento que Rarity entraba por la puerta del mismo vagón.

― ¡Applejack! ¿Le estabas leyendo un cuento para dormir a un manzano? ― Le decía Rarity molesta.

― Hehe... Eh... Bueno... ― Applejack estaba un poco nerviosa ―. Es que, ser vuelto a plantar de nuevo en un lugar es muy agobiante para un árbol. Y Bloomberg es uno de mis favoritos. ― Trataba de excusarse Applejack mientras Rarity se acercaba a ella.

― No es justo Applejack. Tienes un lujoso vagón dormitorio para un árbol, mientras yo estoy amontonada y apretujada con las demás ponies. ¿Cómo voy a hacer mi siesta de belleza? ― Le decía Rarity mirándola a los ojos.

― Pero él es la razón por la que hacemos este viaje. Necesita descansar para podérselo regalar a mis parientes de Appleloosa.

― Mh... Hablas de él como si fuera un bebe o algo así.

― ¿A quién llamas bebé? Bloomberg no es un bebé. ― Applejack se acercó a abrazar y a hablarle a Bloomberg ―. No dejes que la gruñona de Rarity te ponga de malas. Eres un manzano grande y fuerte. Así es. ― Applejack le hacía mimos al árbol.

― La gruñona de Rarity es la que está de malas. ¡Hm! ― Decía Rarity saliendo del vagón. Ya fuera del vagón y hablando para sí misma ―. Eres una tonta Applejack. ¿Cómo puedes tratar con tanto cariño a un tonto árbol? Y seguro que quedaras a dormir con él y yo dormiré con las demás ponies. Que tonta eres.

― ¿Qué sucede Rarity? ¿Por qué estas molesta? ― Preguntaba una confundida Fluttershy que empezaba a caminar detrás de ella.

― Es Applejack. Trata a ese manzano como si fuera un bebe. Le lee cuentos para dormir, le habla bonito y hasta le tiene un vagón solo para él. ¡No es justo! ― Golpeaba sus cascos molesta.

― ¿Y por eso estas molesta?

― ¿Te parece poco Fluttershy? ― Rarity había encarado a Fluttershy ―. Lo mima demasiado. ― Le volvió a dar la espalda.

― ¿Y qué es lo que más te molesta Rarity? ¿Qué lo mime demasiado? O... ¿Qué no sean para ti esos mimos? ― Decía en forma inocente Fluttershy aunque con algo de malicia.

― ¿Qué quieres decir Fluttershy?

― Que por tu actitud, yo diría que estas... "Celosa".

― ¿Yoooooooo? ¿Celosa de un tonto árbol? Ja, ja, ja... Claro que no, como voy a estar celosa de un árbol que acapara la completa atención de Applejack, que lo mima, que le cuenta cuentos, que lo abraza, que... Arrggg... Estúpido árbol. ― Rarity bajaba la mirada derrotada ―. Si estoy celosa. ¿Contenta Fluttershy? ― Rarity se sentó cerca de la ventana mirando hacia afuera cabizbaja.

― ¿Por qué no le dices a Applejack lo que sientes por ella? ― Fluttershy se había sentado a su lado.

― ¿Por qué no puedo? Una fina y refinada pony como yo, no puede sentir nada por una tosca y salvaje pony como Applejack.

― ¿Y entonces porque estas así?

― Porque una fina y refinada pony como yo... Esta tontamente enamorada de un tosca y salvaje pony como Applejack. _"Suspiro"_ Soy un desastre.

― ¿Desastre? ¿Por qué? ¿Solo por estar enamorada de tu amiga?

― Sí. Por haberme enamorado de mi amiga, la más tosca, y salvaje, y sucia, y trabajadora, y honesta, y amable, y encantadora, y dulce, y hermosa, y tierna pony de todo Ponyville.

― Deberías decírselo.

― No puedo. Sé que ella no me corresponderá.

― ¿Por qué lo crees?

― ¿No nos ves? Nos la pasamos peleando. ¿Recuerdas esa noche que pasamos en casa de Twilight?

― Mm... Sí. La noche que hicieron la pijamada y que nos invitaron por cierto. ― Decía Fluttershy con algo de molestia.

― Si esa. Bueno pues toda la noche nos la pasamos peleando hasta que ese árbol cayó dentro de la casa de Twilight.

― ¿Y porque pelearon?

― Porque yo no quería hacer las cosas que hacia Applejack. ¿No te das cuenta Fluttershy? No somos iguales, somos... Como agua y aceite. No nos mesclamos.

― Pero en el amor todo puede pasar. ¿Quién te dice que no pueden llevarse bien? Recuerda... Los puestos se atraen.

― Pero...

― Vamos Rarity. Tienes que armarte de valor y decírselo.

― ¿Así como tú se lo dijiste a Rainbow Dash? ― Decía Rarity con malicia.

― ¿Queeeeeee? ― Fluttershy se había sorprendido y se había puesto roja.

― Vamos Fluttershy. He visto como miras a Dashie, como le dice Pinkie Pie.

― ¿Dashie? _"Suspiro" _ ¡Dashie! ― Fluttershy puso cara de boba.

― ¿Ya vez? Ahora lo estás haciendo, estas poniendo cara de boba. ― Rarity en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo y el triunfo sobre Fluttershy cambio a derrota ―. La misma que pongo yo cuando pienso en Applejack todas las noches frente al espejo.

― Pero es diferente.

― ¿Por qué es diferente según tú?

― Porque yo soy una cobarde. No tengo el valor de decirle a Dashie a los ojos que me gusta. ― Fluttershy se había ruborizado de nuevo.

― ¿Y crees que yo si lo tengo para decírselo a Applejack?

― Pero tu problema es solo por el nivel social, no por cobardía.

― Es lo mismo Fluttershy. Eso que digo de los niveles sociales, es solo una excusa que me doy para no aceptar que tengo miedo de decírselo.

― ¿Entonces también lo tienes?

― Claro tonta. El amor no es fácil, más cuando es de tu amiga de la que estas enamorada.

― Deberíamos preguntarle a Twilight. Tal vez ella puede ayudarnos.

― ¡Claro que no! ― Rarity le había tapado la boca con sus cascos ―. Ella no debe saberlo.

― ¿Mmmm que? ― Ratity le quito los cascos de la boca.

― Porque nos vería como cosas raras. Que yo sepa en todo Ecuestria no ha habido casos de que una pony se enamore de otra pony. Seriamos como... Fenómenos. ― Rarity estaba espantada ―. No, no, no... No puedo permitir que me vean de esa forma. ¿Qué seria para mi negocio si mi reputación se destruyera por eso? ¿Sería una catástrofe? Después Twilight al no saber qué hacer le preguntaría a Spike y el tampoco sabría qué hacer, entonces le preguntarían a la Princesa Celestia y todo Canterlot se enteraría que Rarity la mejor diseñadora de todo Ponyville es un fenómeno que le gustan otras ponys en lugar de gustarle los potros. ¡Seria horrible, espantoso!

― ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco Rarity?

― ¡¿EXAGERANDO?! ¡¿EXAGERANDO?! ¡YO NO ESTOY EXAGERANDO! ― Rarity había gritado y otros ponys que estaban en el mismo vagón las habían volteado a ver, cosa que Rarity noto ―. Je, je... Creo que si exagere un poco. ― Rarity se había sonrojado.

― Twilight no nos vera como fenómenos, es nuestra amiga. Sé que ella nos ayudara.

― Pero... Fluttershy...

― Hagamos esto. Cuando regresemos a Ponyville, buscamos una oportunidad para hablar a solas con Twilight y le preguntamos. ¿Te parece?

― Esta bien... ― Decía una derrotada Rarity.

― Ahora volvamos con las chicas seguro nos están esperando.

― Pero Applejack aún no deja a ese tonto árbol tranquilo.

― Ahórrate tus celos. Mejor guárdalos para algún potro o pony que si te pueda quitar a Applejack, u otra cosa que no sea un árbol.

― Si tú lo dices.

Ambas ponies siguieron su camino hasta el siguiente vagón en busca de sus amigas y ninguna de las dos volvió a tocar ese tema de nuevo. Llego la noche y todas las ponies fueron a dormir en el vagón dormitorio.

― Guau. ¡Qué emoción! ¿Ya vieron la luna? Viajar en tren es fabuloso, Mira cómo se siente... ― Decía una alegre Rainbow Dash.

― Que gran aventura. ― Decía Fluttershy.

― Que emoción. ― Decía Twilight.

― Sí. A mí también me dio mucha emoción. No quiero dormir... ― Decía Pinkie Pie uniéndose a la conversación.

― Uy... ― Hacia ruidos una molesta Rarity que solo se daba vuelta en la cama y se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

― Ugh. ¿Podrían bajar la voz? Me desperté temprano a cocinar los bocadillos que están comiendo y estoy exhausto. ― Les decía molesto Spike.

― Ah, por cierto. Algunos de estos granos de maíz no reventaron. ― Decía Rainbow Dash golpeando una bolsa de palomitas de maíz a su costado izquierdo.

― ¡Ah está bien...! ―Spike incinero las palomitas de maíz, solo quedando una que con su calor reventó y golpeo en el ojo a Raindow Dash ―. Buenas noches. ― Dijo Spike y se volvió a acostar metiéndose debajo de las sabanas.

― Eh... Tal vez sea hora de que durmamos un poco. Nos espera un gran día mañana. ― Les decía a todas Twilight mientras apagaba la lampara.

― Aaaahhh... ― Dijeron Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy al mismo tiempo.

Segundos después se oye la voz de Rainbow Dash hablando en voz baja...

― Psst. Pinkie Pie. ¿Ya estas dormida?

― No. ¿Ya estas dormida? ― Respondía Pinkie Pie.

― Si estuviera dormida, ¿Cómo te habría preguntado si estas dormida? ― Rainbow Dash aparecía en medio de las camas con una vela en su casco.

― Ah sí. Je, je, je... ― Le respondía Pinkie Pie que se había aparecido frente a la vela.

― Cuando lleguemos a Appleloosa, ¿Crees que tengamos que cargar ese pesado árbol desde el tren hasta el huerto?

― Cual árbol. ¿Hablas de Bloomberg?

― _"Lo que me faltaría. Tener que cargar a mi competencia hasta el huerto". _― Pensaba Ratiry que aún no estaba del todo dormida.

― No. De Fluttershy. ― Decía Rainbow Dash con sarcasmo.

― _"Quisiera me cargaras como tu doncella Dashie"_ ― Pensaba Fluttershy.

― Fluttershy no es un árbol bobita. ― Le respondía inocentemente Pinkie Pie a Rainbow Dash.

― ¿Que sucede? ― Se unía a la conversación Twilight.

― Rainbow cree que Fluttershy es un árbol. ― Respondía Pinkie Pie.

― No creo que sea un árbol. Estaba... ― Rainbow Dash fue interrumpida.

― ¿Tu dijiste que era un árbol? ― Pregunta extrañada Twilight.

― No... Bueno, sí. Pero... No exactamente. ― Trataba de aclararse Rainbow Dash.

― Sabes que no es un árbol. ¿Verdad? ― Le decía Twilight.

― Ella no es un árbol, Dashie. ― Le decía Pinkie Pie.

― Me gustaría ser un árbol. ― Apareció en la conversación Fluttershy.

― ¡Ay no puede ser! ― Spike tomo su almohada y se fue del vagón, todas las ponies lo ven irse y quedan extrañadas.

― Se puso un poco gruñón. ― Decía Twilight.

― Gruñón, el dragón mágico. ― Decía Fluttershy de broma.

― Je, je, je... ― Se reía Twilight, después se le unía Fluttershy y por ultimo Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie a la risa.

― Se pueden callar todas. ¡Ya! ― Les gritaba una molesta Rarity, completamente cubierta con mascarilla, dos rebanadas de pepino en los ojos y su crin y su cola llenas de tubos.

Las cuatro ponies gritaron asustadas por la imagen y apagaron la vela para irse a dormir. Rarity volvía a acomodarse en su cama mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

― _"Ahora si espero pode soñar con mi valiente pony que viene a rescatarme. Mi valiente Applejack. Salva a tu damisela en apuros". _― Pensaba Rarity.

Mientras tanto en al vagón de Bloomberg, Spike llegara sigilosamente para no despertar al árbol...

― ¿Bloomberg? ¿Bloomberg? Lo siento, pero acostumbro a roncar un poco. Buenas noches. Ah... ― Spike por fin se acomodó y se quedó dormido.

Al amanecer un gran estruendo y un golpe levanto a todas las ponies de su sueño...

― ¿Ah? ― Decía una sorprendida Rainbow Dash que caía el suelo por el movimiento brusco del tren.

― Uuh... ― Decía Pinkie Pie aun algo adormilada.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ― Rainbow Dash aún no salía de su asombro.

Todas se asomaron a la ventana y vieron una gran cantidad de búfalos corriendo a la par del tren, todas las ponies estaban impresionadas ya que jamás habían visto uno.

― ¡Una estampida de búfalos! ― Decía una sorprendida Twilight.

― ¡Aaah! Estampida. ― Decía Rarity.

― ¡Miren esos búfalos tan enormes! ― Decía sorprendida Pinkie Pie.

― ¡Pero miren como corren! ― Decía Rainbow Dash.

― Me encantan sus accesorios. ― Decía Rarity.

― Se están acercando mucho al tren. ― Decía asustada Twilight.

En ese momento la manada de búfalos golpeo el tren haciendo que todas dentro del vagón dormitorio salieran dando vueltas y tumbos entre gritos.

― Quiero... Hablar... Con el... Gerente. ― Decía una ofendida Rarity.

Mientras tanto en el vagón de Bloomberg, Spike dormía plácidamente, mientas la cama donde él y el manzano se movía de un lado a otro del vagón, debido a los golpes de la manada de búfalos. Después de golpear el vagón un rato, los búfalos tomaron una táctica diferente, atacarían el tren desde arriba.

― ¡Uy! ¡Miren! Están haciendo acrobacias. ― Decía una sorprendida y divertida Pinkie Pie que se había vuelto a asomar a la ventanilla.

En ese momento un bufalo salto sobre otro en movimiento, y sobre estos dos, salto una pequeña búfalo.

― ¡Uh! ¡Uh! ¡Haz una maroma! O solo, salta... ― La búfalo salto al techo del tren y empezó a correr hacia el último vagón.

― Mmmh. Algo me dice que este no es un acto circense. ― Rainbow Dash salió del vagón dormitorio para interceptar a la búfalo.

― Oye. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? ― Rainbow Dash se había colocado entre ella y siguiente vagón, pero la búfalo acelero el paso e hizo que Rainbow Dash se quitara del camino y volvió a seguirla volando hasta llegar a un lado de ella ―. ¡Oah! ¡Guau! Eres muy rápida para ser tan... Robusta. Sin ofender. ― Rainbow Dash volvió a acelerar y se colocó de nuevo frente a la búfalo ―. Solo quiero saber... ― Pero la búfalo volvió a esquivar a Rainbow Dash ―. ¡Oye! ― Rainbow Dash volvió a colocarse frente a la búfalo ―. ¡Te estoy hablando! ― Pero la bufalo esta vez salto sobre la cabeza de Rainbow Dash y dando tres vueltas cayó detrás y sigo con su carrera ―. Guau... ― Rainbow Dash volvió a seguir a la búfalo imprimiéndole más velocidad esta vez ―. ¡Ya! ¡Te tengo! ― Pero al momento de alcanzarla, la búfalo se detiene y se lanza entre dos vagones, haciendo que Rainbow Dash voltee hacia atrás y no ver una señal de ferrocarril estrellándose contra ella ―. Oh...

La pequeña búfalo, dándose cuenta que ya se había deshecho de la molestia, soltó el ultimo vagón del resto del tren. Subiendo al techo del vagón, y dando un silbido, el resto de los búfalos se detuvieron de su ataque al tren y llevando el vagón robado a su campamento, mientras las ponies se asomaban a la puerta del último vagón que había quedado en el tren.

― Ahh... ― Decía asombrada Rarity.

― ¡Tienen a Bloomberg! ― Decía una asustada Applejack.

― ¡Auxilio! ― Gritaba Spike desde dentro del vagón secuestrado.

― ¡Y a Spike! ― Decía Twilight.

― Oah... ― Rainbow Dash se despertaba después de haberse desmayado por el golpe contra la señal. Y oía a lo lejos como Spike gritaba desde el vagón.

― ¡Auxiliooo!

― Secuestro a Spike. Yo le enseñare. Auh... ― Decía molesta y aun con dolor de cabeza por el golpe.

El tren al fin llego a la estación de Appleloosa y todas las ponies bajaron del mismo apresuradas para contar lo ocurrido pero fueron detenidas por un potro que las esperaba...

― ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos a Appleloosa!

― Braeburn, escucha... ― Intentaba hablar Applejack pero era interrumpida.

― Prima Applejack, cuidado con tus modales. Tienes que presentarme a tus compadres. Qué vergüenza.

― Braeburn, escucha. Sucedió algo horrible.

― Horrible de verdad. Su tren llego siete minutos tarde. Son siete minutos menos para que disfruten de los placeres y maravillas de Appleloosa. ― Decía Braeburn al momento de relinchar y pararse en sus patas traseras mostrándose feliz.

― Uuuy. ― Decía Applejack la cual era empujada junto con Twilight, Fluttershy y Rarity por Braeburn que les quería mostrar el pueblo.

― Es impresionante que los ponies pioneros construyéramos todo esto el año pasado. Como pueden ver, tenemos todas las comodidades, como carruajes tirados por ponies. ― Las chicas miraban a todos lados asombradas y seguían a Braeburn, en verdad era asombroso que todo tuviera un año de construido. ― Y esos de allá, son los dibujantes de carruajes.

― Escucha Braeburn... ― Pero Applejack era empujada de nuevo junto con las demás hacia otro lugar del pueblo.

― Y este es nuestro abrevadero local. El Salt Block. ― En ese momento del abrevadero salía volando un pony un poco pasado de sal, el cual había sido sacado por el mozo. Volvieron a ser empujadas por Braeburn ―. Esta es la oficina del Sheriff. ― Otra vez las empujo ―. Y aquí es donde tenemos los bailes del salvaje oeste. ― Se veían a varios Ponies bailando muy rápido, otro empujón ―. Y aquí los del tranquilo oeste. ― Se veían a varios Ponies bailando tranquilamente.

― Pero Braeburn. Nos... ― Pero volvió a ser interrumpida y empujada junto con las chicas.

― Y aquí es la vista más maravillosa de Appleloosa. Nuestro huerto de manzanos. ― Decía Braeburn volviéndose a parar en sus cuartos traseros.

― Braeburn...

― La primera cosecha será pronto.

― Braeburn...

― Eso es bueno porque...

― Brae...

― ... Vivimos de ese fruto.

― ¡BRAEBURN! ― Le grito Applejack.

― Eh, ¿Si prima?

― _"Me encanta su don de mando". _― Pensaba Rarity.

― Tu pueblo es muy bonito. Pero tenemos un grave problema. ¡Se perdieron nuestros amigos!

― Una estampida de búfalos. ― Decía Fluttershy volando alrededor de Braeburn ―. _"Y se perdió mi Dashie" _― Pensaba.

― ¡Se llevaron a Spike! ― Decía Rarity apareciendo por otro lado de Braeburn.

― Rainbow Dash fue tras ellos. ― Le dijo Twilight apareciendo por otro lado.

― _"Hay que traer de vuelta a mi Dashie" _― Pensaba Fluttershy ―. Y no encontramos a Pinkie Pie. ― Le dijo Fluttershy, mientas que Braeburn estaba abrumándose con tanta información.

― Y traíamos un manzano para tu huerto, pero también se lo llevaron. ― Le dijo Applejack apenada.

― ¿Dijeron búfalos? Ay... ― Braeburn se desanimó ―. Esos búfalos querían que los ponies pioneros quitáramos de esta tierra cada árbol que ven aquí. No querían que nadie se estableciera.

― ¿Pero por qué? ― Pregunto Fluttershy ―. _"¿Y mi Dashie? _― Pensaba.

― Ni idea. Trabajamos muy duro en esta tierra. Para alimentar a nuestro pueblo, nuestra familia e hijos. ¿Y ahora estos árboles se tienen que ir? No es justo. ― Las ponies solo se miraron unas a otras.

En el desierto, Rainbow Dash buscaba a los búfalos, escondiéndose para que no la encontraran.

― Ya quiero poner mis cascos en esa pequeña búfalo. Auh. ― Aun le dolía la cabeza del golpe con la señal ―. Nadie se burla de Rainbow Dash y se sale con la suya. ― Volvió a escurrirse por el desierto hasta que alguien la encontró.

― ¡Bu!

― ¡AAhhh! ¿Pinkie Pie?

― ¡Ah! Me descubriste. Parece que no te engañe y tampoco me salí con la mía. Eres buena. ― Pero fue silenciada por el casco de Rainbow Dash.

― Shh... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Tienes que irte de aquí.

― ¿En serio?

― Me van a descubrir. ― Decía Rainbow Dash mientras intentaba seguir escondida.

― ¿Ah sí? ― Pinkie Pie estaba muy animada corriendo para ponerse siempre junto a Dashie.

― Intento salvar a Spike.

― ¡Qué emoción! ¡Yo también! ― Rainbow Dash había pegado su nariz a la de Pinkie Pie intentando asustarla.

― Y mientras más estemos aquí, es más posible que nos... ― En ese momento varios búfalos las rodearon ―. Descubran. ― La dos estaban sorprendidas ―. Corre Pinkie Pie. Yo los detengo. ¡Sálvate!

En ese momento los búfalos se lanzaron sobre ellas, pero una voz conocida los detuvo...

― ¡Alto! ― Los búfalos se detuvieron en ese momento, haciendo espacio para poder ver quien les hablaba ―. Dash. Pinkie. ¿Qué hay? ― Dijo Spike. Las nombradas lo miraban sin entender ―. Tranquilos, conozco a estas chicas. Son buenas. ― Le dijo a un búfalo y chocaron nudillos, bueno nudillos y pezuña.

― Si tú lo dices. Hasta luego, hermano.

Los búfalos se retiraron dejando a las ponies tranquilas y Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie se miraban sin entender que estaba ocurriendo ahí. Spike las llevo a la aldea de los búfalos, la noche cayo pronto y sentados frente al fuego les explico lo que había pasado...

― Parece que me trajeron por error. Se sintieron muy mal por eso. Por suerte, respetan mucho a los dragones, así que me tratan como invitado de honor. ― Spike trono los dedos y los búfalos les sirvieron unos tazones de una cosa pegajosa y humeante a Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash ―. Los ponies no les agradan tanto. Pero están conmigo así que está bien.

― ¡Ha! ― Rainbow Dash había olido su plato y tanto la textura como el olor le parecieron desagradables por lo que hizo a un lado el tazón ―. Pues yo no confío en ellos. ― Se levantó y empezó a revisar los alrededores cercanos ― Yo digo que nos vayamos mientras aun... ― El ruido de Pinkie Pie comiendo la distrajo.

― ¿Antes de terminar de comer? ¿Estás loca de remate? ― Pinkie Pie había sacado la cara del tazón toda llena de esa cosa pastosa.

Rainbow Dash haciendo cara de fastidio, volvió a lo suyo olvidando el comentario y la actitud de Pinkie Pie, en se momento la pequeña búfalo se acerca a Spike y sus amigas con precaución, llevando un plato lleno de turquesas.

― ¿Me das más de esa cosa pastosa? Sea lo que sea. ― Le decía Pinkie Pie a la pequeña búfalo.

― Claro que sí. ― Le respondía a Pinkie Pie, para luego dirigirse a Spike ―. Y señor Spike, le gustan las turquesas, ¿Verdad? ― Le pregunto a Spike acercándole el tazón con las turquesas.

― ¡Turquesas! ― Spike se comió de un bocado todas las turquesas del tazón y aun sin terminar del todo de comer se dirigió a Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie ―. Ella es Little Strongheart. Y ellas son mis amigas, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash. ― Dijo dirigiéndose ahora a la pequeña búfalo.

Rainbow Dash volteo hacia donde Spike presentaba a la pequeña búfalo, no le prestó atención y volvió a lo que estaba hasta que se dio cuenta de quien a le estaban presentando...

― ¡Tu! ― Dijo dirigiéndose a Little Strongheart.

― ¿Tu? ― Respondió Little Strongheart sorprendida.

― ¡Hasta aquí! Tenemos que irnos de aquí. ― Dijo Rainbow Dash alejándose del lugar, pero luego regresando para tomar a Pinkie Pie de la cola y arrastrarla fuera de ahí.

― ¡Ouch! ― Grito Pinkie Pie que entes de que la jalaran mostraba una sonrisa de preocupación por la reacción de Rainbow Dash.

― ¡Espera! ― Little Strongheart se había puesto delante de Rainbow Dash impidiéndole el paso ―. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas por lo que paso en el tren. No queríamos que nadie saliera lastimado.

― Si claro. ― Decía Rainbow Dash con sarcasmo y dando la vuelta para irse por otro lado.

― Solo queríamos el árbol. ― Little Strongheart volvió a taparle el paso a Rainbow Dash ―. Los ponies pioneros se apoderaron de la tierra y plantaron un huerto a través de ella. Debido a su desconsideración, ya no podemos correr en nuestras tradicionales tierras de estampidas.

― ¿Eh? ― Dijeron al mismo tiempo Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie.

― Creo que es hora de que conozcan al jefe Tunderhooves. ― Dijo Spike, haciendo que Little Strongheart se pusiera nerviosa y que Rainbow Dash se interesara por conocerlo.

Los cuatro fueron a ver al jefe Tunderhooves, se reunieron alrededor del fuego las ponies, Spike y toda la tribu de búfalos, para escuchar al jefe hablar...

― Tenemos una larga y sinuosa ruta de estampida que hemos recorrido por muchas generaciones. Mi padre corría en estampida en estas tierras, y su padre antes que él, y su padre antes que él... ― En ese momento Dashie y Pinkie Pie se miraron preocupadas porque el jefe no dejaba de hablar. Además de que varios búfalos ya estaban casi dormidos por lo aburrido del discurso ―. Y su padre antes que él, y su padre antes que él, y... ― Pero Little Strongheart lo interrumpió para que no siguiera con su aburrido y tedioso discurso.

― Creo... Que ya captaron la idea, Jefe. ― El jefe la miro un poco fastidiado pero termino con su discurso y se dirigió de nuevo a las ponies.

― Recorrer la senda cada año, es una tradición sagrada. Pero este año, los ponies pioneros, esos Applelucianos... ― El jefe empezó a hiperventilarse del coraje que tenía soltando bufidos bastante ruidosos, pero Little Strongheart lo detuvo y continuo con el relato.

― Plantaron manzanos a lo largo de él, sin pedir nuestro permiso.

― Pues eso no es muy amable. ¿Verdad Rainbow Dash? ― Le pregunto Pinkie Pie, pero Rainbow Dash solo se limitó a sentarse y cruzar las patas molesta.

― Los ponies se niegan a quitar sus árboles. Así que estamos estancados aquí y no es justo. ― Dijo Little Strongheart.

Spike miro un poco preocupado a Rainbow Dash y con miedo a que se molestara más intento hablarle y hacerla entender el punto de los búfalos.

― ¿Ves Rainbow Dash? Tienen un buen motivo para... ― Spike no pudo terminar la frase ya que Rainbow Dash agito sus alas y se levantó bruscamente parándose en medio de todos asustándolos por su reacción y mostrando cara de molestia.

― Claro que tienen un buen motivo. ― Rainbow Dash golpeo el suelo con su casco demostrando su inconformidad ―. Vamos. Hablaremos con esos cosechadores de manzanas de Appleloosa.

Al día siguiente en las afueras de Appleloosa, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight y Braeburn se preparaban para ir a buscar a sus amigos al desierto...

― Ahh... Ahhh... ― Decía Rarity, mientras que Applejack le apretaba los bolsos a su lomo ―. Con cuidado por favor.

― Lo siento Rarity. ― Le respondía Applejack con cara de preocupación por sus amigos.

― _"Ojala fueras así de brusca pero en otras circunstancias, mi querida Applejack." _― Rarity había empezado a fantasear con Applejack, como hacia muchas veces.

― Nuestros amigos están allá y si queremos salvarlos, hay que estar listas para la cabalgata. ¡Andando!

Applejack se paró sobre sus cuartos traseros y empezó a correr seguida por sus amigas y su primo, pero unos pocos metros delante se detuvieron de improviso y sorprendidas por lo que veían...

― Hola chicas. ― Decía una tranquila y alegre Pinkie Pie, acompañada de Rainbow Dash y Spike.

― ¡Pinkie! ― Fluttershy se lanzó sobre Pinkie abrazándola y tumbándola al suelo ―. Qué bueno que estén a salvo.

― Hola. ― Les decía Twilight.

― Que gusto verte. ― Le decía Applejack a Spike.

― _"Que bueno que estas bien Dashie. Me hubiera gustado abrazarte a ti pero no tengo el valor de hacerlo, al menos con Pinkie no me da tanta pena". _― Pensaba Fluttershy con una sonrisa y disimulando una mirada furtiva para Rainbow Dash.

― Que alivio. ― Les decía Rarity.

― ¿Cómo escaparon de los búfalos? ― Preguntaba extrañada Twilight.

― No escapamos. ― Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Spike, miraron una piedra de la cual salió saltando una apenada Little Strongheart que rascaba el suelo con su pezuña.

― ¡Aaahhh! ― Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver a la pequeña búfalo.

― Les prometimos a los búfalos la oportunidad de hablar. ― Decía Rainbow Dash.

― ¿A si? ¿Sobre qué? ― Preguntaba molesta Applejack.

― _"Por Celestia, se ve tan hermosa cuando se molesta". _― Pensaba Rarity.

― Ella es nuestra amiga Little Strongheart y les va a explicar a los Applelucianos porque deben quitar los manzanos de la tierra búfalo. ― Rainbow Dash acerco a Little Strongheart hasta quedar cerca de Braeburn.

― Esa información sería muy útil. ― Decía Braeburn intentando entender las razones de los búfalos.

― Que extraño, porque mi primo quiere explicarle a los búfalos porque deberían dejar que los manzanos se queden. ― Decía Applejack empujando a Braeburn hasta hacer que su nariz se juntara con la de una apenada Little Strongheart.

― Eso sería muy útil para poder... ― Quería decir Little Strongheart pero Rainbow Dash la interrumpió creando un duelo de palabras con Applejack.

― ¡La tierra es de ellos! ― Decía Rainbow Dash con decisión ―. Plantaron los arboles sin saberlo. Un simple error. Ahora solo deben quitarlos. ― Volaba cerca de ellos.

― Bueno Je, je... ― Braeburn no sabía que decir pero fue interrumpido con Applejack.

― ¡¿Ellos se deslomaron aquí y ahora deben hacerlo otra vez solo porque unos búfalos no pueden correr en otra parte?! ― Le reclamaba una molesta Applejack a Rainbow Dash.

― _"Aunque es muy atractivo verla cuando está molesta, creo que esto se está saliendo de control, por favor ya cálmate Applejack". _― Pensaba Rarity un poco nerviosa por ver pelear a sus amigas.

― ¡Planten los árboles en otra parte! ― Reclamaba Rainbow Dash.

― _"Por favor Dashie... Tranquilízate..." _― Pensaba Fluttershy que ya estaba poniéndose nerviosa por la discusión.

― ¿¡Donde!? Es el único llano en esta área.

― ¡Los búfalos lo tenían antes! ― Rainbow Dash empujaba la nariz de Applejack.

― ¡Los ponies pioneros los necesitan para vivir! ― Applejack le devolvía el gesto a Rainbow Dash.

― Por favor Applejack, ellos...

― No seas irracional.

― ¡Oigan! ― Las llamala Twilight ―. Los pioneros y los búfalos tienen buenas razones para usar esta tierra. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer. ― Se cuestionaba.

― Oigan. Yo tengo una idea. ― Pinkie Pie literalmente salto para llamar la atención cayendo de golpe al suelo.

Tiempo después, en el centro del Appleloosa, todos los ponies del pueblo y toda la tribu de búfalos estaban reunión frente a un escenario sin saber exactamente porque. Todos estaban confundidos y se miraban unos a otros sin entender. En ese momento Spike vestido con un bombín, empezó a tocar la pianola, al escuchar la música Pinkie Pie asomo la cabeza viendo que todo el público estaba reunido, y haciéndole una seña de aprobación a Spike regreso detrás de las cortinas para dar su espectáculo.

Al abrirse el telón una gran ostra apareció en el centro, y del interior de esta vestida con un traje de bailarina de can can, Pinkie pie empezó a cantar su canción "Comparte ya, da tu amistad".

Unidos no estamos.

Pero a ustedes les diré

Que todos tenemos cascos

En las patas como ves.

No importa el problema

O de donde pudo venir

Las peleas no son buenas

Pues se van a arrepentir.

No deberían pelear

Solo hay que jugar

Es un día feliz

Dime que sí.

Comparte ya,

Da tu amistad

Solo hazlo y verás

Comparte ya,

Da tu amistad

Y convive siempre en paz.

La comida que nos gusta

Sabes que es vegetariana

Nos gusta lo mejor

Más allá de discusión.

Comparte ya,

Da tu amistad

Solo hazlo y veras

Y convive siempre en paz...

El espectáculo no fue muy agradable para todos, en cuanto empezó todos hicieron cara de disgusto, incluidas las amigas de Pinkie Pie. Pinkie bajo de la ostra ayudada por dos ponies, ambas con sombrero de piel amarilla, solo una era de crin y cola color verde y la otra pony de color amarillo, así como llegaron las dos ponies se fueron. La canción de Pinkie Pie empezó con ella saltando como era su costumbre, fue hasta uno de los búfalos y jalo su labio interior hasta usarlo como banda elástica y hacer que se le atorara en la nariz. Pinkie volvió al escenario y cantando al lado de Spike sigo, para luego salir de dentro de la pianola (aún no sé cómo es que hace todo eso). Regreso dentro de la pianola y salió al escenario por un costado de Spike, siguiendo con su baile, haciendo que todos se vieran extrañados y deseando que esa tortura por fin terminara. En un momento salió entre Little Strongheart y el Sheriff Silverstar, poniéndoles una manzana en la boca a ambos, regresando después al escenario donde salieron dos ponies y dos potros para ayudarla con su espectáculo.

Una vez que Pinkie Pie termino su espectáculo, a excepción de los ruidos de los buitres, el único al cual le había gustado el espectáculo fue a Spike, que aplaudía con mucho ánimo. Mientas que las amigas de Pinkie Pie deseaban que se bajara de una vez del escenario.

― ¡Muy bien Pinkie Pie! ¡Cantaste muy bien! ¡Excelente! ¡Felicidades! ― Gritaba Spike.

El jefe Tunderhooves y el Sheriff Silverstar se miraron un momento y asintieron.

― Parece que el Sheriff Silverstar y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

― Así es. ― Respondía el Sheriff Silverstar, mientras todos los ponies estaban expectantes a que dijeran cual era ese acuerdo.

― Esa fue la peor actuación que hemos visto. ― Dijo el jefe Thunderhooves, haciendo que Pinkie Pie se sintiera desanimada.

― Por supuesto. ― Respondió el Sheriff Silverstar.

― La hora de la acción se acerca. Nuestra estampida empezara al mediodía de mañana. ¡Y si su huerto aún sigue ahí, lo aplastaremos junto con todo el pueblo! ― Decía el jefe Thunderhooves que se había encarado con el Sheriff.

― ¡Aaahhh! ― Dijeron todos los ponies.

― Pero Jefe... ― Intentaba disuadirlo Little Strongheart.

― Y los Applelucianos decimos que hagan lo que puedan, porque estaremos listos a la espera. ― Le respondía el Sheriff Silverstar aun encarándose con el jefe.

― Pero Sheriff... ― Braeburn intentaba también disuadir al Sheriff.

Los dos grupos se separaron, los búfalos se dirigieron a sus tierras y los ponies a prepararse para la estampida de mañana, unos aplastarían el pueblo y los otros lo defenderían lo más que pudieran. Twilight y sus amigas junto con Braeburh se quedaron en el mismo lugar sintiéndose inútiles al no poder arreglar nada.

― Oh... Ese no era el mensaje de mi canción en absoluto. ― Decía una angustiada Pinkie Pie.

Desde ese mismo día, todos los habitantes del pueblo se estaban preparando para la estampida. Corrían de un lado a otro asustados y nerviosos, tapiaban las puertas y las ventanas de todos los negocios y casas, haciendo que Applejack se sintiera mal.

― Quiero que mis parientes tengan lo necesario para vivir, pero se acerca una tormenta y no me gusta como se ve. ― Decía una desanimada Applejack.

― _"Applejack... Cielo... Si tan solo pudiera consolarte en estos momentos que te ves tan mal. Ojala te vieras así más seguido. ¿Pero por Celestia? ¿Qué dices Rarity? No deberías desearle mal a ningún pony y menos a la que más te gusta de todas... Pero es que se ve tan tierna con esa carita triste. Por Celestia Rarity, compórtate no es momento de ponerse romántica... Pero... Pero..." _― Pensaba Rarity.

― Tienen que entrar en razón antes de que alguien salga herido. ― Decía Twilight, haciendo que las demás ponies se dispersaran e intentaran hacer ver su error a los habitantes del pueblo ―. Escuchen. Tal vez si reconsideráramos... ― Les hablaba a unos habitantes que solo la ignoraron dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

― Respecto a los árboles, me gustaría que... ― Intentaba Rarity hablar con unos habitantes pero estos solo le cerraron la puerta en la cara asiendo que se asustara y cayera sentada al suelo.

La reacción de los habitantes de Appleloosa solo había entristecido a todas, especialmente a Applejack.

Los habitantes también habían empezado a cosechar todas las manzanas de los árboles, bajándolos con patadas de sus patas traseras y llevándolas en canastos hasta el pueblo. Todo el pueblo estaba ayudando a cosechar las manzanas. Las chicas llegaron al huerto e intentaron razonar con los habitantes.

― Si pudiéramos sentarnos a hablar, podríamos... ― Twilight solo recibió un gruñido de un molesto potro haciendo que se sintiera ofendida ―. ¡Aahhh! ¡¿Por qué nadie quiere ser razonable y racional?! ― Decía ya molesta.

En el centro del pueblo, los preparativos para la estampida continuaban. Los ponies continuaban tapiando puertas y ventanas, y preparaban una barricada contra los búfalos. Las chicas regresaron al pueblo para intentar hablar con el sheriff pero este no les hacía caso.

― Sheriff, si pudiéramos... ― Intentaba razonar Applejack.

Las chicas siguieron buscando la manera de arreglar las cosas. Se asomaron por una gran ventana y observaron como los ponies preparaban tartas de manzana como su defensa contra los búfalos. Por fin y antes los preocupados rostros de las chicas, la bandera de Appleloosa fue izada y todos los ponies festejaron ya que tenían todo el pueblo listo para enfrentarse a los búfalos mañana cuando la estampida se acercara.

Durante la noche, en el campamento de los búfalos. Estos se preparaban para la estampida del día siguiente. Simulaban combates enfrentándose a cabezazos, afilando sus cuernos y poniéndose pintura de guerra.

― ¿No hay algún modo de detener esto? ― Preguntaba Spike a Little Strongheart.

― A menos que los pioneros quiten esos árboles, yo no lo creo. ― Respondía derrotada.

Little Strongheart le ofreció un tazón de turquesas a Spike, que comió después de dejar salir un largo suspiro por la mala situación que vivían.

― Sé que no quieres hacer esto. ― Le decía Rainbow Dash al jefe Thunderhooves mientas veían el fuego.

― Pero nos quitaron nuestra tierra. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, Rainbow Dash?

― No lo sé, pero jamás es demasiado tarde para pensar en algo. ― Intentaba hacerlo recapacitar.

― Al mediodía, será demasiado tarde. ― Decía el jefe Thunderhooves, mientas se ponía su pintura de guerra.

Al día siguiente. Todos en el pueblo estaban atentos al reloj principal esperando el medio día y el inicio de la estampida. Mientas tanto en las colinas, el jefe Thunderhooves y sus búfalos se preparaban para embestir. En el pueblo las chicas veían como los últimos preparativos se ajustaban para lo que vendría.

― Tú puedes. Piensa. Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa… ― Rainbow Dash se torturaba en cerebro pensando en cómo hacer para que todo se solucionara cuando la campana del reloj marco las doce del día.

Todos estaban expectantes, esperando que las doce campanadas terminaran de sonar y de cualquier movimiento que los búfalos hicieran.

― Ah... ― El jefe Thuderhooves se había arrepentido a último momento.

― No lo va a hacer. ― Dijo Rainbow Dash haciendo que todas respiraran tranquilas pero en se momento Pinkie Pie empezó con su canción de nuevo.

― Comparte ya. Da tu amistad. Solo hazlo y verás. Comparte ya. Da tu amistad...

El jefe Thunderhooves al ver eso de nuevo se enfureció y ordeno la carga contra el pueblo de Appleloosa.

― ¡A la carga! ― Ordeno el jefe.

Todos los búfalos empezaron la estampida lanzándose contra el pueblo. Pinkie Pie al ver eso, no se movió y fue arrollada y empujada por todos los búfalos, haciéndola saltar de búfalo en búfalo hasta caer al otro lado de la estampida. Todos los ponies que estaban en la barricada, salieron corriendo cuando vieron a los búfalos abalanzarse contra ellos. La estampida seguía arrasándolo todo, pero los habitantes del pueblo empezaron a atacar.

― Listos. Apunten. ¡Disparen! ― Ordeno el Sheriff Silverstar.

Cientos de tartas de manzana cayeron en los rostros de algunos de los búfalos, haciendo que estos tropezaran y que los búfalos perdieran orden corriendo por todos lados, atacando a todos los que se entraban y siendo domados por unos y noqueados con otros por trampas puestas por los habitantes del pueblo. Uno de los búfalos, al ser cegado por una tarta, golpeo la base del reloj del pueblo, provocando que este cayera sin lastimar a nadie. Mientas tanto el jefe Thuderhooves había encontrado al Sheriff Silverstar que estaba lanzando tartas, y se lanzó contra el para embestirlo. El Sheriff se quedó sin tartas y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el jefe Thunderhooves iba directo a él. El Sheriff al saber que su fin estaba cerca, se quitó su sombrero y espero el trágico final que le esperaba. Pero en el último momento, una tarta lanzada por quien sabe que pony, dio directamente en el rostro del jefe Thunderhooves, haciendo que el perdiera el equilibrio y cayera derrotado. Todos estaban tristes especialmente los búfalos que habían perdido a su jefe. Pero en ese momento, un pedazo de tarta de manzana cayo en la boca del jefe haciendo que este la comiera y dándose cuenta del exquisito sabor de las tartas. Lo que hizo que se levantara y se limpiara la cara de toda la tarta que tenía encima. Al ver que se levantó todos se alegraron.

― ¡Oigan! ¡Tengo una mucho mejor idea! ― Dijo el jefe Thunderhooves levantándose y mirando a todos los ponies y búfalos.

Los ponies empezaron a tumbar los árboles para hacer un camino para los búfalos. Applejack silbo para avisarle a Rainbow Dash que el camino estaba libre y que los búfalos podían pasar. Rainbow Dash los guió atreves del nuevo camino.

― Nosotros permitiremos que el huerto de manzanos que quede, a cambio de una parte de sus frutos. Esos deliciosos pies de manzana. ― Dijo el jefe Thunderhooves.

Mientras los búfalos pasaban por el corredor entre el huerto de manzana, los ponies le entregan un pie de manzana a cada uno. Todos los veían pasar contentos de que todo este problema se hubiera resuelto de la manera correcta.

― Yo prefiero comer turquesas cualquier día. ― Decía Spike mientras comía un tazón de turquesas.

― Bloomberg, este es tu día especial. Mama está orgullosa de ti. ― Le decía Applejack al manzano que recuperaron de los búfalos.

― _"Al fin me desharé de ese manzano. Espero y en el camino de vuelta puede tener la atención de Applejack. Aunque sean solo platicas sin sentido, el estar a su lado es suficiente para mí". _― Pensaba Rarity.

El Jefe Thunderhooves, y Little Strongheart se despidieron del Sheriff Silverstar y Braeburn. Antes de alejarse demasiado, Little Strongheart regreso para despedirse de sus nuevas amigas Rainbow Dash y Applejack, haciendo que dos ponies no la vieran con muy buenos ojos. Rarity y Fluttershy se miraron y comprendieron que tenían los mismos pensamientos, sobre todo cuando vieron a Rainbow Dash y Applejack correr detrás de Little Strongheart para despedirla.

― Tú decías que guardara mis celos, para cuando llegara un pony, un potro, yegua o cualquier otra cosa que me pudiera quitar a mi Applejack. Bueno... Creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta. ¿No crees? ― Decía Rarity.

― Si, tienes razón Rarity, esta es la oportunidad perfecta. ― Decía Fluttershy que sacaba chispas con los dientes.

― Fluttershy, tranquila. Sé que estas celosa, yo también lo estoy, pero no es para que te pongas así. Asustas.

― Pero es mi Dashie, Rarity... "MI DASHIE". ― Le decía con los ojos lagrimosos.

― Vamos Fluttershy, tranquila. ― Trataba de consolarla mientras la abrazaba ―. No pensé que te afectaría tanto.

― Lo siento. Rarity pero es que no quiero perderla. ― Decía calmándose un poco.

― Ni yo tampoco quiero perder a Applejack. Pero hasta que no tengamos el valor de hacer algo... ― En ese momento fueron interrumpidas.

― ¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre chicas? ― Preguntaba Rainbow Dash.

― Sí. ¿Por qué están tan desanimadas? ― Secundaba Applejack.

― No es nada. Solo que Fluttershy está feliz porque todo haya terminado bien. ¿No es así Fluttershy? ― Rarity trataba de sonar convincente.

― Si es eso, no se apuren chicas, ya estoy bien. ― Decía Fluttershy recuperando la compostura.

― Bien. Entonces vamos con los demás para festejar con pie de manzana. ― Decía Rainbow Dash.

― Sí. Tantas emociones me abrieron el apetito. ― Les decía Applejack mientras se alejaba junto a Rainbow Dash.

― Sí. Es el mejor viaje que he hecho hasta ahora, espero regresar pronto. Este lugar es muy divertido. ― Conversaba Rainbow Dash con Applejack.

Rarity y Fluttershy las miraban alejarse y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que nos las escucharan...

― Creo que tenemos que buscar el momento oportuno para hablar con Twilight, y lo más pronto posible. ― Decía Rarity.

― Sí. Esta vez casi nos atrapan. ¿Tú viste cuando se acercaban?

― No. Pensé que aún estaban demasiado lejos.

― Pues entonces tenemos que tener más cuidado la próxima vez.

― Cierto.

― Hey Rarity, Fluttershy, vamos no se queden atrás. ― Les gritaba Twilight.

― Ya vamos ― Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo y se unieron a sus amigas.

Fin Episodio 21: En el Oeste.


End file.
